


Winding Down

by theshizniiit



Series: Lazy Days At Avengers Tower (Domesticity & Other Stories) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha is the best friend there is, and sam appreciates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't slept in days and Nat--being the amazing friend she is--knows exactly what to do.</p><p>In other words, sometimes just <em>being there</em> helps more than any therapy session ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

The morning in grey and muggy, and when Natasha pads down to the Avengers' shared kitchen on bare feet, clad in sweatpants and a tank top, Sam is the only one at the kitchen island, staring into a cereal bowl, slightly hunched in on himself. He looks up when he hears someone approaching, but he doesn't say anything.

She knows that look. It's a look she's had on so many times that she knows exactly how it feels on her face.

He looks _exhausted._

First and foremost, Nat is a spy, and being a spy requires intellect, quick thinking and the ability to read situations. And body language.

 _Especially_ body language.

And with just a glance, she can tell that Sam hasn't slept the night before, hasn't rested since the last mission, and most likely will not finish the bowl of soggy cereal in front of him. 

_Stressed. Anxious. Sleep-deprived. Emotionally worn-out._

Obvious.

Sam, out of all of them, is usually pretty put together, laughing, stable (kinda), carefree, but she knows that he, like all of them, have something under the surface. So, with hardly a second thought, she changes her course and passes the fridge before walking over to Sam, grabbing his arm with a smooth, "C'mon Wilson." and drags her friend over to the large couch in front of one of the many comically large televisions in Stark's tower before pushing Sam onto it and picking up a phone to quickly order takeout. She doesn't ask what Sam wants, partially because she knows he's not really up for talking right now, and partially because she already knows his order.

Sam doesn't say anything, just watches her move around the room with tired but curious eyes as the red-haired spy hangs up the phone with a quick _'thank you'_ , gathers blankets, pillows, plates and utensils, before returning and dumping the pile on blankets directly on Sam.

That earns Natasha a soft laugh from him, as the dark-skinned man picks through the blankets and covers them both neatly after a smiling Nat plops down next to him. 

She reaches for the remote, and turns on a movie.

And so they sit, not saying much--because they don't have to--until takeout arrives then they eat and just revel in each other's company.

They are a solid and comforting weight by each other's side. They don't feel any pressure to talk or explain what they're feeling because they know the other person already knows anyway.

The day stays muggy and grey--no light shining through the windows in Avengers tower--but it's fine. It gives the living room a comfy vibe, and at some point in the middle of some James Bond movie they've been watching, Sam plops his head on Nat's shoulder, yawning a bit.

"Had a dream about Riley a few nights ago. Couldn't sleep since." he says softly, after a moment.

Nat looks at her friend, the one that tries so hard to help everyone else--her included--and smiles softly.

"I figured it was something like that." she replies, before she nudges him playfully, "You got us now, Wilson. No need to suffer alone."

Sam's quiet, but she knows he understands what she means, and a bit later she senses his breath even out. Nat looks down at Sam, on her shoulder and completely asleep for probably the first time in days, and she leans her head back on the couch and closes her eyes, and within minutes, is asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but it popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I love the idea of Sam and Nat just being really close friends, you know? Especially since, with the release of Age Of Ultron, she's apparently been demoted to love interest, I've heard. I haven't seen the movie myself yet, but I wanted to do a short fic of Nat just being FRIENDS with one of the guys (and as Sam is my fave guy I picked him) and just having a cool, understanding and platonic relationship with him. Idk, I just wanted something friendshippy and cute. So here it is! I hope you like it, feel free to comment!


End file.
